Chapter 2: Intensive Care/Transcript
Listed below is the transcript of the first chapter of Dead Space: Intensive Care. [ Chapter 2: Intensive Care//Science/Medical Deck ] {Isaac enters the Tram Station.} [ OBJECTIVE ADDED ] Unknown Woman: "Shhh, shhh, it's all right, McCoy... He's here... Nothing to be afraid of... I knew you would come... just like you said... I, I, saved this for you... Can I go now? McCoy wants to take me... to the shuttle..." {Isaac picks up the Kinesis Module} Computer Voice 1: "Use Kinesis to move or throw objects." Computer Voice 1: "Red weapon icons means your weapon has no ammo in its clip." {When Isaac approaches the flamethrower schematic} Computer Voice 1: "Pick up Schematics to add items to the Store." {When Isaac picks up the flamethrower schematic} [ FLAMETHROWER Schematic Acquired. Download at the Store. ] {When Isaac enters the Security Station} :Hammond (Video Log): "Isaac? Are you there? We were attacked! Kendra's gone! One minute she was there, then...I can't believe I lost her. We can still do this. Get me the Captain's RIG codes and we'll find Nicole. Looks like the crew barricaded the door to the emergency wing. You'll have to blow through it to get to the Morgue. Get some thermite from Medical Storage, and a shock pad from Zero-G Therapy. Should be down the corridor. God, communication is useless in all this static..." [ OBJECTIVE INACTIVE ] [ OBJECTIVE ADDED ] Computer Voice 1: "All weapons have an alternate firing mode." {After Isaac has entered the Main Lab} Computer Voice 2: "Hazardous anomaly detected. Quarantine Activated." {When Isaac has destroyed all the necromorphs in the Main Lab} Computer Voice 2: "Quarantine Lifted." {When Isaac reaches the Baby lab} Unknown Man: "C'mon! C'mon! Let me out! Nooooo..." {When Isaac locates the thermite} :Hammond (Audio Log): "Alright, that thermite you picked up should be able to melt through the barricade, use the shockpad to ignite it. Hope I can hold this position, I can hear something big moving out there." [ OBJECTIVE COMPLETE ] [ OBJECTIVE ADDED ] {When Isaac enters Imaging Diagnostics} Computer Voice 1: "Use Kinesis on heavy objects that display this symbol." {When Isaac moves from atmosphere to vacuum} Computer Voice 1: "Your Air Meter will appear when you are in a vacuum." {When Isaac moves from vacuum to atmosphere} Computer Voice 2: "Exiting vacuum." {When Isaac is in the room outside Zero G Therapy} :Hammond (Audio Log): "As you know, the Ishimura is able to set it's gravity locally. Your grav-boots will kick in when you enter a zero-g area." {When Isaac activates Zero Gravity} Computer Voice 1: "Your ammo counter will flash red if you can't jump to a surface." {When Isaac leave Zero G Therapy} Computer Voice 2: "Exiting zero gravity." {When Isaac picks up the shock pad} [ OBJECTIVE COMPLETE ] :Hammond (Audio Log): "Great, you got a shockpad, combine that with the thermite at the barricade to destroy it. Shit, I can hear more coming; moving through the vents. Stay safe Isaac!" [ OBJECTIVE ADDED ] {When Isaac leaves Zero G Therapy for the second time} Computer Voice 2: "Exiting zero gravity." {When Isaac returns from vacuum for a second time} Computer Voice 2: "Exiting vacuum." {When Isaac sets up his improvised detonator and explosive} [ OBJECTIVE COMPLETE ] [ OBJECTIVE ACTIVE ] {When Isaac moves past the destroyed barricade} :Hammond (Audio Log): "Okay, you're through. Should be clear from there to the morgue. Remember, the codes are on the captain's body." {When Isaac picks up a video log upon entering the Ishimura Clinic} :Nicole Brennan (Video Log): "This is Senior Medical Officer Nicole Brennan, transmitting ship wide. We need more help! We don't have the resources to deal with this many cases. Nobody will tell us what's happening! These wounds...we're not equipped to deal with this many... God... Get him to the table! Hold him! Nurse, you hold him down! Christ! End recording!" :Hammond (Audio Log): "That was Nicole, right? I can't tell from here when that log was made. I'm sure she's around here somewhere." {When Isaac picks up the Captain's RIG} [ OBJECTIVE COMPLETE ] [ OBJECTIVE ADDED ] :Hammond (Audio Log): "Codes received, and they look good; thank god. I'll start accessing the captain's records right now. Head to the tram station, and I'll contact you there. I'm going to find out what the hell happened to this ship." {When Isaac enters the hallway to return to the Security Station} :Hammond (Video Log): "Isaac! Somehow one of them found a way down to the Captain's Nest! I managed to contain it in a damaged escape pod. Lifting the executive lockdown... I found the deck logs... Whatever is happening around here, it came from the planet when they cracked it open. It spread to the colony, and reached the ship. Isaac, this isn't an infection. It's some form of alien life! Shit! We've got bigger problems. The ship's engines are offline and our orbit is decaying! Get over to the Engineering deck ASAP, while I stay here and figure out what the problem is." {When Isaac activates the Tram} [ Chapter 2: Intensive Care ] COMPLETED Category:Dead Space Chapters